Wheel Of MisFortune
Wheel Of MisFortune ''is an upcoming movie written by NoNameExists. The movie is a crossover movie about multiple characters from different franchises all being kidnapped and put into a game of Wheel of Fortune, eventually leading to dozens of other things happening. The movie started script writing on January 7th, 2019, and ended on November 15th, 2019. Principal photography took place from March 18th to July 19th, 2019. The movie was released on November 15th, 2019. Production Synopsis Script Writing Script writing started on January 7th, 2019. The script was split into 4 acts. Act 1 from January 7th to February 1st, Act 2 from February 2nd to March 2nd, Act 3 from March 3rd to May 20th, and Act 4 from June 28th to November 15th, 2019. Principal Photography Principal photography started on March 18th and ended on July 19th. Filming took place in Winchester VA, Dublin Ireland, Ellie Manitoba, Brainerd MN, Washington DC and Honolulu HI. Synopsis In 3 locations - 2019 Bygone Island, 1996 Seattle and 9256 Chicago, 6 people are kidnapped from their respective times and locations, and forced into a game of Wheel Of MisFortune. The game leads to dozens of other things happening, and is it certain that our friends will get out of the situation? Characters Sonic The Hedgehog: Fastest thing alive, collects rings and coconut shells, and was kidnapped to star in Wheel Of MisFortune. First appeared in 1991’s Sonic The Hedgehog. Miles “Tails” Prower The Fox: Sonic’s mechanic sidekick, first met Sonic after he found his plane landed, and fixed it up, and Sonic saw, and they became friends. Can fly by using his 2 tails as a helicopter. First appeared in 1992’s Sonic The Hedgehog 2. Layne Staley: The best grunge singer ever, was the lead singer of Grunge band Alice In Chains from 1987 to 2002. Was born in 1969. Died in 2002 of a heroin overdose. Was also kidnapped from 1996 to star in Wheel Of MisFortune. Wall-E: A cute little trash cleaning robot from the year 9256. Best friend is Eve. Has a cockroach pet. Was also kidnapped to star in Wheel Of Misfortune along with Eve. Amy Rose The Hedgehog: Sonic’s girlfriend, she runs normally fast, and was also kidnapped to star in Wheel Of MisFortune. First appeared in 1993’s Sonic The Hedgehog CD, normally shortened to just Sonic CD. Eve: A white robot sent to Earth in the year 9256 to look for plants and signs that Earth was still uninhabitable. Knuckles The Echidna: The dumb guy in Sonic Boom only. Also Used in the Uganda Knuckles meme. Is red. First appeared in 1994’s Sonic The Hedgehog 3. Sticks The Badger: Way out there. Paranoid, crazy, Amy’s best friend. First appeared in 2014 as part of Sonic Boom. Jerry Cantrell: The lead guitarist of Alice in Chains from 1987-present. He is still alive and with the band. Kurt Cobain: The lead singer of Nirvana from 1986-1994. Committed suicide in 1994 Baldi: A teacher from the horror game Baldi’s Basics In Education And Learning. If you get something wrong, he chases after you in the game. Worse, the host of Wheel Of MisFortune knows him. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yellow sponge and fry cook of The Krusty Krab, the best restaurant in Bikini Bottom. Patrick Star: SpongeBob's pink starfish friend. Sandy Cheeks: A squirrel from Texas, living in a tree dome in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob's friend. Squidward Tentacles: A grouchy squid, cashier of the Krusty Krab. Eugene Krabs: A krab, owner of The Krusty Krab. Sheldon Plankton: Owner of The Chum Bucket, is a small plankton who tries to steal The Krabby Patty Secret Formula. Dennis Spikefoot: The villain, from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. Tries to kill the main characters. Transcript JASBRE MOVIES PRESENTS IN COLLABORATION WITH 67 PICTURES WHEEL OF MISFORTUNE WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY NONAMEEXISTS Earth, 9256 Wall-E was still cleaning up some trash, as that area would become a farm. Suddenly, a man jumped out behind him. “Hey, little robot! What’s your name?” “Wall-E” Wall-E Said. “How would you like to play Wheel Of Fortune?” The strange man said. “With a pal!” At that time, Eve walked in, and the strange man jumped, and put bags over both of their heads, and brought them to a spaceship/time machine/interdimensional warper. Seattle, WA, 1996, Earth Layne Staley was just sleeping quietly in his apartment. He had to get a good night’s rest. MTV Unplugged was in a week! When…. A strange man walked in. “WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?!?!?” Layne yelled at the man. “Who cares!” the man said as he put a bag over his head and brought him back to his spaceship/time machine/interdimensional warper. On the way out, he found lead guitarist Jerry Cantrell (Who is still alive) sleepwalking outside. He got him too. Layne then said “What a strange dream I’m having”. He should learn when he’s awake and when he’s not. Bygone Island, Present Time, Mobius Sonic was battling Eggman with Amy, when… A strange man walked up behind them, went “WHO CARES!” and put bags over their heads, and brought them back to what he was using to get from dimension to dimension, from time to time, and planet to planet. The strange man’s spaceship, Heading towards Earth, Present Time “Sonic, what just happened” Amy said, confuzled. “My name’s not Sonic. Layne. Layne Staley.” Layne Staley said. “Wall-E” the robot said. “Ok….. So exactly who are you people” Sonic asked. “Im Jerry Cantrell, lead guitarist of Alice In Chains. That’s Layne Staley, lead singer of Alice In Chains” Sonic paused and heard Wall-E. “Hey, there’s a movie about you. It was made in 2009” Layne Staley asked “Hey, isn’t it 1996?” “That guy must have traveled through time to get us. Because it’s 2019 on Mobius, and you’re de-” Amy cut him off before he could rip the space time continuum apart. “You haven’t given us an answer to who you are yet” Jerry asked. “I’m Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, this is my girlfriend, Amy Rose, also a hedgehog” “We were battling a creep named Dr Eggman when a guy said “Who Cares” and kidnapped us” “Same thing happened to all of us” Layne said. “Wall-E” “Who is the white robot?” “Eva” Wall-E said. The strange man walked in. “Welcome to Wheel Of Fortune! You could win life or LOSE WITH DEATH! HAHHAHAHAHAHA!! You could also win a guitar” “Ohhhh” Jerry said. “A guitar!? Throw in some ice cream and we have a deal!” “OK!” “If I win that ice cream, i’m gonna use it to splash it on his head, destroy the studio and get everyone home” Sonic said. “What a strange dream. I wish there were Strawberry Smoothies in it” Layne said. “Uhhh. You could win that too. But if you lose you be greeted with DEATH HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!” The strange man said. “What even is your name?” “I don’t wanna say it cause it’s embarrassing” The strange man said. “SAY IT!” Amy yelled out. “No” “I HAVE A GIANT OVERSIZED HAMMER AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!” “Oh fine…….” “Winipackakaloo” When Winipackakaloo said that, everyone started laughing out of their minds. Then the spaceship thingy landed. He put bags back on their heads, and brought them into his studio, where all of their best friends had been kidnapped and brought there too to sit in the audience. The members of Alice In Chains still thought it was a dream. They should learn when their sleeping or not. Layne asked Sonic to slap him to see if he’ll wake up. He did, and then he was knocked unconscious. When he woke up, he thought it was still a dream. He had actually had a dream while he was sleeping after Sonic slapped him. In that dream, he dreamed that he had woken up in the middle of the night, Walked over to his kitchen to take a sleeping pill, and got some warm milk, and then got back into bed. “Wow. I’ve never had a continuation of a dream. Cool!” Sonic facepalmed. He had never seen someone awake that thought he was dreaming. “Hello and welcome to Wheel Of (Mis) Fortune! You could win smoothies, a guitar, ice cream and life! You could also lose and get DEATH HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Who’s going first? You, binocular head, tell us about you” “Wall-E” Wall-E said. “Who’s that white robot?” “Eva” Wall-E replied. “Over on the right side, we have Layne Staley and Jerry Cantrell! Tell us about you!” “Wow. I’ve never been asked who I was in a dream! I’m the lead singer and rhythm guitarist of Alice In Chains” “I’m the lead guitarist” “Lead guitarist! Cool! And, you, Layne Something-” “Staley. Layne Staley” “Yeah, this is totally a dream! YEAH!” Winipakakaloo said. “And, you, blue, humanoid mutant, tell us about you” (Sonic starts singing the 1993 SatAm Sonic theme song with Amy on keyboards, Layne bangs on some things, Jerry plays guitar) “Ok. Who is that” “My name’s Amy Rose and I have a huge hammer, and I’m Sonic’s girlfriend” “And we were both kidnapped too” Sonic said. “Hey, and we were all kidnapped too” Jerry said “I’ve never been kidnapped in a dream” Layne said. Seriously man, you’re not sleeping. “NEVERMIND THAT! And who does everyone have in the audience” The strange host said. I shortened that name because it was too long. Layne then said “We’ve got the rest of Alice In Chains, Dave Grohl, Krist Novoselic, and the grave of Kurt Cobain” At that time, Kurt Cobain’s ghost started playing a ghost guitar. “Hello Dave” the other worldly Cobain said “We also have Pearl Jam too” Layne then said. “Wall-E” Wall-E obviously said. About everyone who stayed on the Axiom was there. “I have about everyone I know in the audience. Sally, Jet, Scrooge, Donald, Huey, Louie, the other one, Shadow, Silver, Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie RabBOT, Sonia, Manic, Dr Eggman-” “Ok, lets just say that I kidna-- I MEAN INVITED- all of your friends here. Ok? Ok” “So who’s going first. The category is famous works of literature” “Wall-E” The robot spun first. $600. “E” “2 E’s” Another robot added them to the screen. Wall-E wrote R on a piece of paper. “2 Rs” It was Sonic’s turn. $550 “C” “1 C” Amy’s turn. $500 “B” “2 Bs” Layne’s turn. Wild. He picked it up. $900. “O” “4 Os” Jerry’s turn $700 “A” “No A, sorry” Layne’s turn. Guitar! “YAY! I WIN A GUITAR!” Layne yelled out happily. “Aw” Jerry said sadly. “What. This is an electric!? I only play rhythm!. Here, Jerry. Have it. I don’t want it” “Yay!” “Layne, spin again” $650 “S” “One S” Jerry’s turn. Again. BANKRUPT! “YOU WIN DEATH! HAHAHAHA!” At that time Jerry ran up to him and hit him in the head with the guitar. “HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE!” “WITH THIS!” He pushed a button, and Jerry found himself back in his bed with his Teddy Bear. Wall-E’s turn. Express Train! “Wall-E” “NOOO! UR WRONG! DEATH FOR YOU” Wall-E picked up some paper, put it in him, buzzed and vibrated and smiled and went “woooaaahhh”, came in front of the host, and let out a clump of metal onto his foot. “MY FOOT! WHY YOU STOMP ME ON FUT!” “Wall-E”. The host was so infuriated so much, that he pressed his controller, and sent him back to the future. Earth, 9256 Wall-E was back, and he found that he had a little token from the game show, a ring that Sonic had dropped out of his backpack after running into a camera, a flower from Amy, a guitar string from Jerry, and a microphone from Layne. He didn’t know why he had those. He put them all in special spots on his shelf. He knew he would see Eve again, but not the others. They would all have a special spot in his heart. He said hi to his cockroach pet. He then went outside and got back to work. The Studio, Somewhere On Earth, Present Time Everybody was pretty confused how Wall-E put in paper and let out a clump of metal on to the host’s foot. So here’s what just happened: Layne Staley still thinks he’s dreaming, Jerry went home, and Wall-E got out. So it was Sonic’s turn Mystery. “If you choose to lift it up, there could be $10,000, $1,000,000, or bankrupt. Want to risk it?” The host said. “Yeah sure. It’s probably nothing- OH MY GOODNESS!” Sonic had lifted it up, and it was a million bucks. If he kept that for the rest of the game, he would go back to his shack near the beach with lots of money, and he could buy a shelf. “Congratulations, Sonic!” Amy said happily. “Oh wow. Hold on to that buddy” Layne said to Sonic. “Sure thing” He replied. Bygone Island, Mobius, Present Time Tails, Knuckles and Sticks were looking all over the place for Sonic and Amy. Eggman had gotten traumatized by the kidnapping and ran away to his lab. “Maybe they’re on a date” Knuckles suggested. “NO, YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED KNUCKLES! THE GOVERNMENT IS GOING TO AUCTION THEM OFF TO IRELAND, AND THEY MIGHT JOIN THE IRS IN THEIR CRUSADE FOR TAXES!” Sticks was extremely “Out There”. “Guys, they were put into some sort of spaceship, and taken away” Tails was trying to calm everyone down, to the point where they could at least try to think of where they could be. “Wait! I could go back to my workshop, and upgrade the Tornado (Tails’ plane), and we could go after them!” 44 seconds later…. “Well Tails, I didn’t think you could do it. In 44 seconds you got back to the workshop, got a smoothie, and upgraded the Tornado” Tails said to himself. Now the Tornado was going to Earth. And landing. In a window The Studio, Present Time BREAK! CRASH WHOOPIE KAZOO!!!!! CRACK!!! YOW! WOOSH! MY LEG! When that chaos had stopped, Tails yelled hi to Sonic. He yelled back. They were also stuck with the plane in the audience. “O-0” Layne had a surprised expression on his face. Tails, Sticks and Knuckles were all stuck in the audience. Tails was a little uncomfortable, since he was sitting next to the ghost Kurt Cobain. “Hello, little fox dude. I’ve seen you before...” Tails fainted. “UHHHHH” Kurt just sat there looking at him. “Tails, wake up” Knuckles told him. “WHAT!?” “So if both Sonic and Amy were here together without anybody else, wouldn’t that be a date?” “Well they are here with a robot and the greatest grunge singer ever” “So?” That rumour spread through the thousands in the audience. Mike Inez suddenly yelled “SONIC AND AMY ARE ON A DATE!!!” Suddenly the whole audience went “OOOOOOOOOOOO” and Sonic and Amy both started blushing, with a look of surprise on both of their faces. Despite this, the game had to go on. New topic! I NO WAT UR DINKIN! Amy’s spin. $650 “S” “2 Ss” Sonic’s spin $490 “O” “2 Os” 2 Minutes Later The host then said “Can anyone guess? It seems it’s “Amy ___s Sonic” Layne Solved. Amy ran out crying. “UUUUUHHHHHHHH” The host was very confuzzled. UT, the machine that almost revealed that before in episode 3 of season 1 of Sonic Boom (True Story) said “I was right” (UT must mean U Think) New Topic: Rock Bands! “ALICE IN CHAINS!” Layne yelled out. “Uh, yes” The host said. “Ok, rock bands” Eve’s spin “EEEEEE” “1 E” Sonic’s spin (dash ahahahahaha) $686 “P” “1 P” At that time, Amy had walked back in, with a tarp over herself. “It’s Pearl Jam” Amy said sadly “U IS CORRECT!” Layne’s Spin. $760 “N” “2 Ns” Eve’s Spin $655 “V” “1 V” Sonic’s Spin $450 “I” “1 I” Amy’s spin $960 “R” She whimpered quietly. “1 R” Layne’s Spin. $1000 “I’d like to solve” “Knock yourself out” “Nirvana” “You are correct” Eve’s Spin $777 “S” “2 Ss. You also win a lottery ticket which could be worth anything from $777 to $100,000” Sonic’s spin $484 “M” “1 M” Amy’s spin. $540 “O” “1 O” Layne’s Spin “N” “1 N” Eve’s Spin Solve “Mudhoney” “You are correct” New Topic: Phrases Sonic’s spin $438 “N” “1 N” Amy’s Spin Solve “NO” “You are correct” “What?” The confuzzled Amy said. Layne’s Spin $555 “E” “2 Es” $584 “A” “1 A” Sonic’s Spin $900 “W” “1 W” Amy’s Spin BANKRUPT Amy quickly ran over to the host, and knocked him into a wall with her hammer. Then, she walked out. She peeked back in and winked at Sonic. Sonic just stood there, confuzzled at what had happened earlier. Then he connected the dots. Then he caught up with Amy, and then he got Tails to get them out of this studio with the tornado. Before they left, Layne and Eve caught up with them and asked if they could get a ride home. The host was so mad… He called in a friend… “Hey, so, if you see a plane flying over the atlantic ocean, can you just throw some rulers at them. Make them suffer in your math world of DOOM” “Math!” “I’ll take that as a yes” At that time, Wall-E had found a strange little portal. Then a ruler knocked him in, and he was falling. Eve caught him. But, at that moment, rulers knocked Sonic, Wall-E, Layne, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Sticks into a blimp that said…. Baldi’s School Blimp. “Welcome to my school blimp!” The school teacher said as the blimp fell into the roof of a school. “What just happened?” “THE GOVERNMENT IS GOING TO HARNESS OUR BRAINS AND USE THEM FOR GUITAR STRINGS!!” Sticks yelled out. Knuckles was surprised to see his hero sitting in front of him. “L-l-l-l-l-l-l- Layne Staley? But how in the? You di--” Tails cut him off. “That could mess up the space time continuum. Don’t cause someone to know that they di-” Tails was cut off as Sonic slapped him in the face. “Shhh” “Welcome to my schoolhouse!” “Doesn’t look too bad” Layne said. “Of Math!” “NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS GONNA BE LIKE COLLEGE ALL OVER AGAIN!” “You never went to college, Layne” Jerry said. “Oh yeah” He realized. “Do you like math?” Baldi asked. “No” Layne replied. Baldi hit Layne with a ruler. Layne felt pain. It hit him like a bullet: he was awake. “AAAAAHHHHHH!!! I’M ACTUALLY AWAKE! AAAAHHHH!” “Well look at you, smart boy!” Amy said sarcastically. “Hardy har har, very funny” Layne said angrily. “Time for math!” “What are you gonna do about it?” Tails asked. He raised his ruler and charged at Tails. “RUN!” Tails screamed as everyone got into the schoolhouse and scattered throughout the building. 5 mins later. Wall-E was running through the hall, when he heard a voice coming up behind him. “No running in the hall” When he looked back at the hall monitor, and saw his face. That terrified the little robot, and he ran faster. Then he was caught. “Detention for you” Wall-E was now in the principal’s office, with 15 seconds to go. He heard a ruler smacking a hand, and painicked. 7 seconds to go. It got louder. 3,2,1, he ran out. The other hall Amy was also separated from everyone else. She was scared too. She heard a sound behind her. “Do YoU wAnT tO pLaY wItH mE?” She looked back and saw a little girl coming towards her. “Uhhhh, Ok?” “Yay! Let's play!” As the little girl started counting, a ruler hitting a hand sound started getting closer. She could also hear a “Wawawawawawawa!” sound. She tried to stop playing jump rope, but the rope swinging was like a cage. She was still counting too. Wall-E turned a corner, and bumped into the little girl, sending her to the ground. “RUN!” Amy yelled out, as the two ducked into a classroom. They saw a math thing. “Easy peasy” Amy said. Question 1: 4-5 “Negative 1” Amy said. It said “Wow, you exist!” Question 2: 7+2 Wall-E put his hands into a nine. “This math is too easy!” Amy said. Question 3: *&*^(*)(*&*^&*^$^&T&*(*(&^^&&*&^& + *&&^^&*()*&%%*&**^*&()(%&^**&^* “UUUUHHHHH? 3?” “I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN” The math thing said. Another hall “I’m glad I got away from that guy” Layne said while tucked into a classroom. BAM! The door came down. “GIMME SOMETHING GOOD” The bully said. “No! I don’t have to!” As he tried to get past him. “This guy blocks the way. Have this nickel I found!” He said as the bully walked away” BAM! The door was smashed into pieces when Knuckles ran in screaming. “GET OUTTA HERE! A BROOM IS COMING!!” “SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!” the broom said as Sonic came in and tripped on the doorknob. “MY FOOT!” Layne and Knuckles could see that his foot was twisted the wrong way. “RUN!” Layne yelled out. They all ran out of the room, and ran towards the cafeteria. Another hall Eve was trying to find everybody when she heard a sound. Then, Sticks ran around the corner. “WE GOTTA GET OUTTA THIS PLACE!” Sticks said. Another Hall Amy and Wall-E were hiding behind a vending machine in the cafeteria. They thought they heard ruler sounds, and then they heard multiple footsteps coming closer and closer. Amy braced for the worst, and got her hammer out. Sonic was the first one to try to duck behind the vending machine, but Amy accidentally hit him with her hammer, sending him into another vending machine. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Sonic asked, enraged. “Sorry about that” Amy said. “Are you ok?” “Yeah, but earlier I think I broke my foot. It’s twisted the wrong way” “You poor thing!” Amy said. “Yeah yeah, what a poor thing. Now would we rather mourn this guy’s foot and get caught, or get outta here alive? Your choice” Layne said. He was right. Baldi was right behind them when they got into the Cafeteria. The other hall Tails was fighting off that big broom with his wrench when…. Sticks and Eve tipped it over, and they both ran when it got up, until they ran into Tails. “Ow” “WALL-E?!” “We’ll find them” Tails said as everyone else ran into the cafeteria. “Oh hey guys!” Knuckles said. “EVA!” Wall-E said with relief. “Guys, we found another math thing tucked behind this vending machine!” Sonic yelled out. Question 1: 63-49=14 “Correct!” “The 3rd question is unsolvable” Amy said. “You probably just can’t get it” Sonic said. Question 2: 100-43+67=124 “I’m warning you” Amy said again. “Amy, stop it. He can probably get it” Layne said. *&^%&*(^%&^+(*&^*(&^= 3 “I WILL FIND YOU” That math thing said. “AND WHEN I DO, I WILL-” The math thing’s words were cut short, as it was smashed to pieces by Amy. As the team of 8 moved throughout the hall, they ducked into a broom closet, then ran out, then heard a ruler sound. “Sonic, you’re the fastest thing alive! Run faster!” Amy said. “I TOLD YOU! MY FOOT IS BRO-” He was cut short when he was knocked unconscious by Baldi. “?” “Layne?” “Knuckles?” “Amy?” “Wall-E?” “Eve?” Sonic was puzzled at where he was. It was completely black around him. He felt something. A math thing. He quickly did the questions, and got the 3rd one wrong again. “I’M COMING FOR YOUR FRIENDS” Amy was traumatized. She just saw her best friend get knocked unconscious, and then get dragged away, then while trying to get him, get chased away by a broom. She was curled up in a ball in the corner while everyone was trying to comfort her, so they wouldn’t be caught. Seattle, WA, 1996, Earth “Ah, what a beautiful day….. FOR AN ACOUSTIC ROCK CONCERT!” Jerry Cantrell shouted out when he got out of bed. “Man, when I get back, I’m gonna take a looooooong nap. That was awesome last night” He said. He headed over to Layne’s house to see if he was ready. “Layne? Are ya ready yet?” He yelled. No answer. The door was wide open. “Eh, I’ll go ask him” The only thing he found was some sort of safety monitor. Layne’s bodyguard? No, he didn’t have any bodyguards, and he never had. It was very weird. “No running in the hall. Detention for you” It said as he was teleported through a swirl of colors, and put in Baldi’s Schoolhouse. Baldi’s Schoolhouse, Present Time, ? Jerry was out of detention and slowly walking through the hall. He looked behind him, and Baldi was there. He ran faster, until he ran head first into everyone else. “Jerry?! I thought you got bankrupt in the game!” Layne said. “NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! RUN!” Jerry yelled. A classroom Amy heard muffled noises behind a door, and the 8 decided to bring down the door (TEAR DOWN THE DOOR!; A line from “The Trial” from The Wall, by Pink Floyd)....... Right onto Sonic. “OOOOWWWWW! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWW!” Sonic yelled out. “WEREHOG! Woah, woah, woah” Knuckles said as he fainted. “Wow” Sonic said. “Some people easily faint”. “SONIC!” Amy said with relief. “I’m so glad you’re alive!” “Yeah, yeah, but where’s that teacher guy?” He said. Bad timing. Baldi tore down the door. “RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! EVERY HEDGEHOG AND FOX AND BADGER AND ECHIDNA AND ROCK MUSICIAN AND ROBOT FOR YOURSELF!” Layne yelled out as everyone scattered throughout the schoolhouse again. 5 Minutes Later….. “Wow. Where is everyone?” Jerry said as he wandered the halls throughout the school. “I wonder if Layne will get mad at me for randomly going into his house” (Shrugs) “Who knows?” Somewhere else in the school.. “UGH, I’M SO MAD AT JERRY FOR RANDOMLY ENTERING MY HOUSE!” Layne yelled out. That gave his position away, and when he saw Baldi, he started running very fast to get away. “A Notebook!” He thought. He ducked into where it was. Got the first 2 right, and the 3rd one wrong. “I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY QUESTION YOU GET WRONG” It said. “I GET ANGRIER FOR EVERY QUESTION YOU GIVE ME!” Layne said. At that time, Jerry ran through a door in that classroom. “There must have been a door there in the wall, when I ca-” “WHY DID YOU GO INTO MY HOUSE!” Layne yelled at him. “Jeez man, I just wanted to know if you were ready for the show” “I HAVEN’T SLEPT IN 20 HOURS!” “Why haven’t you slept?” Layne just looked at him in an even angrier look. Jerry walked away very very slowly. Then he ran. Very fast. Another part of this schoolhouse Sonic found a notebook. He got the same questions right and the last wrong. 2 notebooks left. Another part Wall-E was running through the hall from some sort of twisted art project. It was really weird. It was pushing him up against a wall. Wait…. That wasn’t a wall! IT WAS BALDI! RUN! He ducked, and found a notebook. He ran out, and solved very quickly. He then threw it at Baldi, but it was just crushed by Baldi’s ruler. 1 more to go. Then everyone ran into eachother. “SONIC!” Amy yelled out as Sonic came out from hiding behind a locker. “Help! Hello!? Is anybody there? I CAN HEAR YOU BREATHING!” Layne yelled out from inside a locker. Amy unlocked it, and he fell out. They all moved through like a small troop. They then saw Baldi, and ran. ALOT. They then found the last notebook. They did the questions, now it was time to escape. They ran, but the hall filled up with red light. And then the bully appeared. Layne gave him a microphone. They ran, but then everything started running at them. But they escaped! Baldi got on his phone. “Open up interdimensional portal app to-” It opened and sucked everyone in. The 8 friends went through the portal. They really just fell through it. Everyone was freaking out now. They just almost died in a game show, almost died in a school, and now they would probably die in a portal. “WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!” Layne yelled. “WawawaWAWAWAWA!!!” Wall-E said. Then, they fell through the other side. “What… Is….. This….. Place…” Amy said. “I’m speechle- WAITWAHTISTAT!?” Jerry looked at something to the side. “Welcome to….. FlamingoShrimpSlaveLand…. Part of FlamingoShrimpSlaveNation…. A country of FlamingoShrimpSlaveWorld. Just one planet in the FlamingoShrimpSlaveSystem… One solar system in the FlamingoShrimpSlaveWay….. Just one in the FlamingoShrimpSlaveVerse…… We’re all just prisoners here of our own demise… Slaves……” The shrimp that said that then dropped dead on the floor. “A GIANT SHRIMP!” Layne shouted out as he ran over to it, used his sunglasses to make a fire with the light coming from a searchlight (The sky is grey there) and used some scrap metal to make a pole, put the shrimp on the pole, and then cooked it. “Want some?” Layne asked to everyone. “Sure!” Everybody but Eve, Wall-E and Amy said. Amy then ran over behind a searchlight and threw up. “Why don’t you like shrimp!?” Sonic asked Amy. “I DO LIKE SHRIMP, YOU JUST ATE SOMETHING THAT USED TO HAVE FEELINGS!” Amy yelled. “Who cares, it’s shrimp!” Tails yelled out. “FREEZE!” A flamingo holding a pew pew said. “WOAH” Knuckles said in suprisment. “YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY THE FLAMINGO DEPARTMENT OF POLICE” A flamingo said. Sonic whispered to Layne “It’s only one. The trick is to not show any fear”. Then 14 more surrounded them with pew pews. “Ok, I'm a little bit afraid now” Sonic said as they were apprehended. They were brought to a castle. They walked to the castle with the flamingos. Everyone felt a little bossed around. A little too much… They entered and saw this trail of depressed shrimps leading them towards the most evil flamingo ever. And his name was Flamingo. Remember that now. “WELCOME TO YOUR DOO- WAIT!? IS THAT…. NO. IT CAN’T BE…. MY OLD HIGH SCHOOL NEMESIS………….. LAYNE STALEY..” “FLAMINGO…..” Layne said Flamingo then said, “You shall be tried in the court of Flamingos, and if found guilty you will be my slave and be nearly pecked to death by flamingos. How does that sound…. LAYNE..” “WHAT?? NONONONONO-I-DONOT-WANT-TO-GET-ALMOST-EATEN-TO DEATH-BY-FLAMINGOS-AND-SHRIMPS!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” About 5 Minutes Later... They all walked in the court. When they stepped in they heard “GUILTY BY ORDER OF THE COURT!” and they were directed out. They were walking through the hall. “Pssst, Amy” Sonic whispered. “What?” She said. “Elbow the flamingo to your left. I have a plan” Sonic said. She did, and when the flamingo was distracted, he walked over. He still can’t run the speed of sound because in Layne Staley’s Basics In Escaping Baldi’s Schoolhouse Of Math… FLASHBACK TIME!! BAM! The door was smashed into pieces when Knuckles ran in screaming. “GET OUTTA HERE! A BROOM IS COMING!!” “SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!” the broom said as Sonic came in and tripped on the doorknob. “MY FOOT!” Layne and Knuckles could see that his foot was twisted the wrong way. “RUN!” Layne yelled out. They all ran out of the room, and ran towards the cafeteria. And Then (Later) They thought they heard ruler sounds, and then they heard multiple footsteps coming closer and closer. Amy braced for the worst, and got her hammer out. Sonic was the first one to try to duck behind the vending machine, but Amy accidentally hit him with her hammer, sending him into another vending machine. “WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Sonic asked, enraged. “Sorry about that” Amy said. “Are you ok?” “Yeah, but earlier I think I broke my foot. It’s twisted the wrong way” “You poor thing!” Amy said. “Yeah yeah, what a poor thing. Now would we rather mourn this guy’s foot and get caught, or get outta here alive? Your choice” Layne said. Flashback Over!! And that’s how Sonic broke his foot. So he walked over and picked up the pew pew, shot it at the window, and jumped out. Everybody else did too. They were all falling. They fell into a minecart that was going down a mineshaft with slave shrimps in it. And it was a fast minecart “OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!!!!!” Jerry kept yelling out. Wall-E was having a good time, Amy was throwing up due to minecartsickness, Jerry was still repeating that, Sonic was hanging out the back of the cart, Layne was trying to pull him in, and Eve was shooting things that were in the way with her laser. Then there was a big crash, an explosion, sounds of shrimp moaning, and everyone was launched out of the minecart. 1 hr 24 min Later…. Sonic woke up to see lots of dead shrimp around him. He crawled over to a wall where he could sit. He couldn’t remember what had happened in the last few hours. All he could remember was that he was in the minecart with the others and then they were flung out of the cart, and he blacked out. He looked at his hand. He felt something on his hand. “I hope it’s not….. Blood” It wasn’t, which was good for him. He heard something very soft. “WHYINTHEWORLDWASILAUNCHEDOUTOFTHEMINECARTTHATIWASINATTHETIME!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Wait that wasn’t loud at the time. That was Jerry. The crazy guy. The thing Sonic heard was lots softer, like rain, breathing, anything else, flipping a penny, Penny taking it away and entertaining Chip, Tissue and Spongebob while he’s locked in his house being paranoid. Before we continue, what happened while Sonic was unconscious: They were flung out of the minecart, and caused a chain reaction of explosions. It exploded on iron, which opened a portal…. To 1993... Flashback over. “Ungh” Someone mysterious said. “Hello?” Sonic yelled back. *awkward silence* “Who’s there?” The voice said back “First I want to know who you are” “Sorry, I can’t really remember right now. After that fall…. I can only remember asking a kid where Starbucks was, singing “Making My Way Downtown..” and then falling through a portal in front of the only Starbucks in Seattle” “Give me a minute to brainstorm who you are… Hm, Eddie Vedder?” “Nope” “Someone from Nirvana?” “That sounds very familiar” “Are you….. No…… What year was it when you were sucked in?” “1993” “Are you….” “WAIT! LET ME THINK A MINUTE!” At that time Layne walked in, and Amy followed. “OMIGOSH OMIGOSH OMIGOSH! IS THAT KURT COBAIN?” Amy said “Yes! That’s me! I remember! I’m Kurt Cobain!” “Kurt…..” “Layne…..” “Hello!” They both said to each other. Knuckles walks in……. (Suspense) hmm… mysterious indeed. “IN 1994 YOU’RE DE-” Tails hit him in the head with a wrench and he got knocked unconscious. BANG! WhAcK. oof. Kurt looked a bit frightened by how he just did that, but he got over it…. 3 weeks later. At the present time, Wall-E walked over to Kurt. “Wall-E” Wall-E said. Eve came too. “Robots. Members of Alice In Chains. Animal Superheroes. Portals. Amnesia. What else?” A giant shrimp walked in. dun dun duuuuun. Kurt facepalmed. “Of course. Giant shrimp” Dun dun DUN!! (Very dramatic. Yes indeed. Ok I need to stop haha) A flamingo walked in and said “YOU WILL NEVER SURVIVE PRISON ON THIS PLANET! HAHAHAHAHA-” He was cut short when a rock fell on him, crushing him. “Evil… Flamingos. This place has it all” “KURT COBAIN WAS BROUGHT BACK FROM THE DEAD BY THE GOVERNMENT WHO IS REPLACING MY STUFF WITH PENCIL SHARPENERS!!!!!!” Sticks yelled out. “Wait, what does the crazy one mean by back from the dead?” Kurt said. “NOTHING!!! NOTHING AT ALL!!!” Everybody but Kurt yelled out at the same time. “Ok… So where on Earth are we?” “We aren’t on Earth….” Tails said. “We need to find a way out of this place” Knuckles said after he woke up. They started walking up to the entrance of the cave. “I don’t know what to expect right now out there. Be prepared” Amy said. They all peeked out, and there was a line of 1400 tanks driving past them. Above the tanks, 1800 helicopters and a fleet of planes were in the sky. In the distance, there were 175 aircraft carriers and 400 destroyers. There were also lots of wanted pictures with everyone but Kurt on them. “O-O” Sonic was astonished. “We are all gonna DIEEEEE.” Layne said. They all walked through the town, dodging out of anyone’s eyesight before they could see them. “Have you ever heard of Flamingo?” Sonic asked Jerry. “No” “Well, it’s this song with a flamingo dancing with shrimp and singing about them. This all seems familiar” Sonic said. At that time, a Flamingo army started marching through town. They all climbed a building and looked. Layne said “About 20,000 troops. Looks like more are coming” “We need to prepare for battle” Jerry said. They went into the house they climbed onto, and there was a shrimp. “Shhh! They’ll find you if you make noise! Go down the tunnel right there!” A shrimp said as they climbed down the tunnel. They heard something on the surface. “WHERE ARE THE FUGITIVES!!” A flamingo army man said. “I don’t kno-” The shrimp was cut short when pew pew sounds were heard. They all ran faster. They came out in a cave with lots of shrimps. There were blueprints all over the wall, books about famous military operations, and lots of experiments going on. “I think we have what you can use to get home” A shrimp said. “YESSSS!! YES YES YEEEEESSSSS!!!” Jerry yelled out. “I’ve only been in this dimension for the last ten minutes, and it’s sorta boring, so what is it?” Kurt said. “Behold, the Here, There, Everywhere Machine! It can teleport you anywhere in the universe or any other universe” Scientist Shrimpo said. “There’s a catch, isn’t there?” Amy said. “Yes, yes there is.” Scientist Shrimpo replied. “We need uranium, and the only known piece of uranium is on Prince Flamingo’s crown. We either steal the crown, kill Prince Flamingo and then steal the crown, or kill Prince Flamingo, free the slaves and get the crown.” “Who’s turn is it to decide what we’re gonna do this time?” Sonic asked everyone. “Mine!” Layne said. “NO, MINE!” Knuckles yelled. “WWWWAAEAAWAWWAWAAWAWWAWAWAWEAW!!” Wall-E said. “Guys, it’s mine. We’re gonna kill Prince Flamingo, free the slaves and get the crown so we can go home.” Amy said. “Well, if your gonna get in there, you need to weaponize. Have these” Scientist Shrimpo gave them a few fireworks. “There like small explosive devices” Shrimpo said. “Now advance, and free the shrimp slaves!”. They went out the tunnel, and there were like 14 flamingo soldiers in the room. “We’re a rebellion of flamingo abolitionists. We need to get out of here quickly. Detonate a firework” One soldier said. Sonic detonated a firework, and everyone made a very quick escape when the bad flamingo soldiers came in. They were all blown to bits in a matter of seconds. “MORE GIANT SHRIMP!” Layne yelled as he ran in, got the already cooked shrimp and shared it with the others. “Hey….” Amy said. “Go over there if you have to vomit” Sonic said. “This is very good” Amy said. “Oh. Then enjoy!” Sonic said back. They all moved through, into an alleyway. Scientist Shrimpo was there. “I have another tool for you. The Brainitizer!” Shrimpo said. “Cool! What does it do?” Kurt asked. “It can show what people are thinking” “Oh no….” Amy said. “What?” Sonic said. “Nothing!!!” Amy tried to sound calm. “It’s made so you can find out if soldiers know you’re there or not, but it can be used on any person!” Shrimpo said. “Thats cool!” Knuckles said. “NO IT ISN’T!” Amy suddenly yelled out. Everybody turned to her. “Why not?” Layne said. “Because……. UHHHHH” Amy was trying to hide that she was scared of someone using that on her. “Come on” Tails said. Girl by Stone Temple Pilots starts playing Sonic tried to dig deep into his mind to try to find out what was going on. Deeper Go in deeper Found It! Flashback Time! Wheel Of MisFortune 1 Tails, Sticks and Knuckles were all stuck in the audience. Tails was a little uncomfortable, since he was sitting next to the ghost Kurt Cobain. (FROM 1998) “Hello, little fox dude” Tails almost fainted. “UHHHHH” Kurt just sat there looking at him. “Tails, wake up” Knuckles told him. “WHAT!?” “So if both Sonic and Amy were here together without anybody else, wouldn’t that be a date?” “Well they are here with a robot and the greatest grunge singer ever” “So?” “I WAS THE GREATEST GRUNGE SINGER EVER!! And I’ve seen you before” Kurt yelled at Tails. That rumour spread through the thousands in the audience Mike Inez suddenly yelled “SONIC AND AMY ARE ON A DATE!!!” Suddenly the whole audience went “OOOOOOOOOOOO” and Sonic and Amy both started blushing, with a look of surprise on both of their faces. Despite this, the game had to go on. New topic! I NO WAT UR DINKIN! Amy’s spin. $650 “S” “2 Ss” Sonic’s spin (dash ahahahahahaha) $490 “O” “2 Os” 2 Minutes Later The host then said “Can anyone guess? It seems it’s “Amy ___s Sonic” Layne Solved. Amy ran out crying. “UUUUUHHHHHHHH” The host was very confuzzled. UT, the machine that almost revealed that before in episode 3 of season 1 of Sonic Boom (True Story) said “I was right” (UT must mean U Think) Flashback Over! Sonic knew what was about to happen, and this was going to be the worst thing that ever happened to him. So while everything was still happening, he sneaked out and went ahead towards the flamingo castle. But before he left, he scribbled something on a piece of paper. “Nothing! I said it’s nothing and it is nothing!” Amy said, trying to keep her cool. Memories then flooded back to everyone’s minds about the game show. “Wall-E.” Wall-E said. “YOU LITTLE MECHANICAL MENACE!!!! I DO NOT LOVE SONI-” She stopped right there. First she embarrassed herself in front of the person she loves (Sonic, I think people would figure that out by now), and then she just admitted it right in front of Kurt Cobain. She thought that it could be worse because Kurt didn’t know what was going on at all. “What’s going on?” Kurt asked to Layne. “Long story short: I revealed that she loved Sonic by solving a Wheel Of Fortune problem.” Layne replied. “Ohhhhh……” Wall-E just slipped away and followed Sonic. “So I have company….” Sonic told the little robot. “Wall-E.” He said. “We need to get in through the south wall of the castle. The map shows that it’s the most guarded.” “Wall-E?” “After causing a commotion there, everyone will come there to fight. When that happens, we’ll slip away and go through the north wall.” “Wall-E” “What? No! I only deserted them because I don’t want to be caught in this situation Amy started! This never happens >:(” Sonic said. They walked in silence and secrecy to the south wall. “3…” “Wall-E.” Wall-E kept getting scared when Sonic said “2” as he lit the firework. “1!!” he said as he detonated it and it blew up, sending flamingo soldiers flying. They then fought off a few of them. They then made their escape. “UGGGHHH, MY LEG! SHE’S SMASHING MY LEG!!!!” Layne yelled out as Amy smashed his leg with her hammer. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT!!! YOU REVEALED TO HIM THAT I LOVE HIM!!! WHY, WHY!!!!!” Amy yelled. “Cut it!” Sticks said. Amy finally stopped when Eve pointed her laser at her. “.....” “What was that!? Do you know what you just did?!” Tails yelled at Amy as she looked down at Layne’s squished leg. “.....” “I can’t see why we call you a hero.” Kurt said. “....(Sniffle)....” “I can’t feel my toe. Maybe it tastes good” Layne said. Everybody in the vicinity (Including Amy) went like “YEW!” “Thanks a lot. I thought that ⅞ of you would help me, and would be a good guy. I was right!” Kurt said. “(Intensive Crying)” Amy started crying a lot, AND I MEAN A LOT, and ran off somewhere. “Maybe she’ll apologize and make us a cake!” Jerry yelled happily. “JERRY….” “SORRY!!!” As Sonic and Wall-E ran towards the north wall, Sonic brainstormed what they could do when they got in. Layne and the others were trying to find Sonic and Wall-E. Amy found a quiet place to sit and cry. Sonic and Wall-E got to the north wall. Sonic gave Wall-E a boost, since he is a light robot, and Sonic climbed over. They sneaked through the yard of the castle, and searchlights were everywhere. “Ok, we need to find Sonic and Wall-E NOW” Tails said. They looked around the scene of the drama that was happening 5 minutes earlier. They couldn’t find them. “Hey! Look!” Kurt yelled out. He was standing by treadmarks that had been left by Wall-E, and footprints left by Sonic. “They left without us to storm the castle” Layne said. “They’re gonna die!” “Eve found something else!” Jerry said. It was the note Sonic made. It said: Dear everyone who sees this I am writing on a wall. I don’t want to get embarrassed in front of everyone. I don’t want to get embarrassed in front of Kurt Cobain. Nobody does. I don’t think that Amy can hide that she has feelings for me anymore. I am going to vomit. Blech. I ran out of bread on Sunday. Some more would be appreciated. Also some butter. Yeah. Buuuttttteeerrrr. The spray on version. Goodbye. “Huh. HE’S GONNA GET PECKED TO DEATH BY FLAMINGOES!!!!!” Sticks said. AND GET BEATEN BY SHRIMPS THAT HAVE POWER “THIS IS BAD!” Jerry said. At the castle, Sonic and Wall-E had just gotten in. “We need to use something to get past. Scientist Shrimp also gave me this bag. Let’s see what’s in it” Sonic said Gravity Gun Whoopie Cushion Tackle Punch Tall Guy Sonic and Wall-E got out of the disguise, and ducked behind a wall to hide from a guard. “Shhh!” Sonic said. They both ducked, and then they progressed. The others saw what was happening. They quickly got Amy and they got in to the castle easily because all the guards were somewhere else. “Sonic? Wall-E?” Layne said. “You actually came!” Sonic said. “Uhh. Hi” Amy said to Sonic. “Uhhhh. Uhh. Hi?” Sonic said back. They moved through the castle, dodging guards and taking them out. It was epic. The throne room was now in front of them. “Shh! Use the brain-thingy to look in their minds!” Sonic told Kurt. “They’re sending out more guards. They know we’re here” Kurt said. “This mission is no longer about stealth. Lets go!” Amy said as she smashed the door to pieces. by TOOL starts playing “WHAAAAT!!?!?!?!?!” The Flamingo Kingo yelled out. “Hi! We’re here to get rid of you!” Layne announced to him. “WALAWALAWALA-EEEEEEE!!!!!” Wall-E yelled out as they charged at him. At that time, lots more guards stormed in. At that time, Eve started taking out more guards with her laser. “You ready?!” Sonic yelled to Amy. “Yeah!” She yelled. Amy handed her hammer to Sonic, who then ran around the throne room to get speed. He then threw it into the air over a large amount of guards, with the hammer spinning at over 2000 mph. He then kneeled down, and Amy ran up behind him, used his back as something like a stepping stool, ran up, did a mid air backflip, and kicked the hammer into the crowd of guards, knocking all of them down. “Strike!” Kurt yelled from across the room as Sonic and Amy high-fived. Layne, Jerry and Kurt then got up on the throne, the started playing their instruments as loud as they could. Almost everyone collapsed. Wall-E was taking propane tanks and stacking them up in the corner. Eve then lit a small rope that was stretching to the other side of the room. The tanks were set to explode in about 5 minutes. The Flamingo Kingo tried putting the flame out, but he couldn’t. “WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! RUN!” Layne yelled as they ran out. “Wait! I’m gonna need that! Thx!” Sonic said to the king as he stole his crown and locked the door. 5 Minutes later BAM! The castle came crashing down on all that were still in it. The guards and King Flamingo were in it at the time. Everyone was relieved. It was time to go home. They got back to Scientist Shrimpo’s base, and gave him the final thing for the portal, and it opened up. “Well, I guess this is goodbye” Layne said to the others. “This is the most relieving thing that I’ve ever felt since we survived….. This.” Tails said. “It was nice knowing ya” Sonic said as he shook Layne’s hand. “I hope they’re ready for you on the other side!” Shrimpo said. “Goodbye” They said to each other as they walked through the portal. After they walked through the portal, an asteroid hit the flamingo planet, destroying it and the portal. They walked out of the portal. “We’re home” Sonic said to Amy. “Um, by home do you mean in a dome underwater with a tree with a picnic table with science equipment and a squirrel?” Jerry said. “Umm…. NO.... THIS IS NOT BYGONE ISLAND OR EARTH……….” Layne said. Sandy looked at the strangers weirdly. Everybody looked at everybody weirdly. This was awkward. “Guess I’m the one to break the silence. I’m Kurt Cobain.” Kurt said. Sandy dropped her wrench when she turned and looked at Tails. “Where are we?” Wall-E asked. Everybody gasped. “What?” Wall-E said. “Going through that portal must’ve given you the ability to talk.” Tails and Sandy both said at the same time. “Jinx!” They said. “Strike!” Layne yelled. Everybody just stared at him. “Won’t you believe it, it’s just my luck!! ARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!” Amy yelled when she realized that this wasn’t Mobius, or Seattle. “Hey Amy, stop it or I’m suing you for copyright infringement,” Kurt said to Amy. “Can you guys be quiet! Even, who are you, people.” Sandy said. “I’m Wall-E, the others are Eve, Layne Staley, Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Jerry Cantrell, Sticks, Knuckles, Tails and Kurt Cobain.” “Well, I’m Sandy Cheeks, and welcome to the undersea town of Bikini Bottom” Sandy said “Wait…… Undersea, as in underwater?” Sonic asked. “Yep. Underseas. As in underwater. That’s what I said.” Sandy answered. “Under…. WATER! AUGH! Uh, I mean, hehe, pesky ol water. Hehe.” Sonic said. Layne then said, “Has it just come to my attention that Sonic is afraid of water?” “Nah, we’ve known it since I met him,” Amy said. “I can’t swim” Wall-E said. Sandy then said, “Who’s the blond guy?”. “THE NAME’S JAMES BOND, LOVE” Jerry said. “Ugh. He’s Jerry Cantrell” Tails said. “Tails!” Jerry yelled. “I was trying to impress the pretty woman!”. “SHE’S A RODENT!” Tails yelled. Sandy then said “WHADDYA JUST SAY?!?!”. Tails said “That you’re a rodent?” Sandy then karate chopped his leg. “AHHHHAHAH!” Tails yelled in pain. “A’INT NO RODENTS COME FROM TEXAS!!” Sandy yelled. “What’s so good about dumb ol’ Texas?” Layne asked. Sandy turned to him. “What did you just say?” “What’s so good about dumb ol’ Texas. Jerry lived there once. What was it like?” Jerry just pointed at Sandy. “YAAAAA!!!!” Sandy yelled as she charged at Layne. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” Layne screamed as he ran out of the tree dome. Layne ran into the water. “WHY CAN I BREATH!!! oh wait the portal. Ok. AAAAAA!!” At that time, he ran past Conch Street. “Hey, look! A new neighbor! And he’s playing tag with Sandy! I better go say hi to them!” SpongeBob said. Layne then ran into the Krusty Krab, where he saw fish, Squidward, Patrick and Mr. Krabs. “WHAT IS THIS PLACE??!!” Layne yelled. “Welcome to the Krusty Krab, land creature!” Mr. Krabs said. Sandy ran in. “YOU!!” She yelled. “Hi guys!” SpongeBob said as he walked in. “YOU’RE GONNA GET A KARATE CHOPPIN’ NOW!” Sandy said. “Well, I’M JUST GONNA DESTROY YOU WHERE YOU STAND!” Layne yelled. “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!” The customers yelled. Mr. Krabs saw an opportunity. “Welcome, one and all, to the first Krusty Krab fight night! Only $50 dollars each person. This time: On the left, we have the ferocious karate chopping Sandy Cheeks!” Sandy growled at Layne. “And on the right we got another land creature!” Layne made some snarl faces. “FIGHT!” Sandy tried to chop him when he tried to punch her, but Layne grabbed her arm. Layne then threw Sandy into the cash register. “CASHY!!!” Krabs yelled. “Ha! Don’t mess with Layne Staley! Haha!” Layne yelled. “Hey! You! Don’t hurt my friends!” SpongeBob said as he punched Layne. “Hehe, that tickles.” Layne said as he threw SpongeBob into the cash register. “YEAH! 2 FIGHTS FOR THE PRICE OF 1!” A fish yelled. “That’ll be $50.” Mr. Krabs said to the fish. “Ugh, fine.” He said as he handed him the money. “Well, that’s the best karate I’ve ever seen in years! Good job!” Sandy said to Layne. “Thanks.” Layne said. “Wow, that be some good fighting, lad! Maybe you could stick around and make sure Plankton can’t get the formula with his inventions!” Mr. Krabs said. “Wait, I don’t know who you are. Can ya fill me in?” Layne said as everyone else walked in. SpongeBob introduced everyone to everyone else. “So now I know.” Sonic said. “Yep. First a flamingo planet, and now talking sea creatures. Yep.” Kurt said. “So, why are you guys here?” SpongeBob asked. “Very long story.” Jerry said. Jerry told the very long story. “Wow :0” Squidward said. Squidward then asked “Are you guys dunderheads like SpongeBob and Patrick?” “Maybe you are, but we aren’t.” Wall-E said. Squidward smiled. “These are my kind of people!” “Ugh. I’m soooo hungry. You, Mr. Krabs, do you know anywhere I can get a good burger?” Layne asked. “Well, you actually stepped into the exact right spot!” Krabs said. “Welcome to the Krusty Krab, where Krabby Patties are $50 for land creatures like you!” “Look, I’m smart enough to know that that’s just an absolute ripoff, but I’m also smart enough to know that if I don’t eat this, I will die of starvation.” Layne said as he handed Krabs the $50. “Thank you.” Mr. Krabs said. “Now let’s see how it tastes.” Layne said as he took a bite. “This.. Is.. AMAZING!!” Layne said as he ate it. “Can someone help me move this box of Krabby Patties?” SpongeBob said. “Sure!” Layne said as he picked it up with no effort and moved it. As the events happened, Plankton was watching at the Chum Bucket. “Hmm. That guy looks pretty strong. If I get him under my control, I can steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula in no time! HAHAHAHAHA!!!” Plankton said as he got to work on a mind control machine. “So, guys, can I tell you a secret?” Jerry asked.“Sure!” All of them said. “Sonic and Amy are in love.” Jerry said. “WHAT!! WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!” Sonic and Amy both said. “Aw, it’s not bad to admit it!” SpongeBob said to him. “Yeah! I admitted my love to Mrs. Krabs when I felt like I should of! Then we got married, but then we got divorced….” Mr. Krabs said. “Same with me and Demri!” Layne said. “Well, there’s no proof we love each other!” Sonic and Amy said. “Why did you start hanging out together A LOT more?” Knuckles said. “Why did you guys go on a date?” Wall-E said. “Why do you keep flirting with her, Sonic? Huh? HuH? hUh? HUH?!” Layne yelled. “And what did the robot say, Amy?” Tails said. “Wha… What robot?” Amy said nervously. “The mind reader!” Sticks said. “That I love…. Mac and Cheese?” “No, you said you love Sonic!” Layne said. “How do you even know about that? Nobody told you about that, Layne!” Amy said. “Tails did.” “Well there’s still no proo-” Amy was cut off. “What did you say, Amy?” Jerry asked. “Wha… What?” She replied, nervously. “To me.” Eve said. “?!” “Well, I guess I can talk too now.” “Sonic, I better tell you bout’ this.” Layne said. “Oh no…..” Amy said. FLASHBACK TIME! From Wheel Of MisFortune 3: “UGGGHHH, MY LEG! SHE’S SMASHING MY LEG!!!!” Layne yelled out as Amy smashed his leg with her hammer. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT!!! YOU REVEALED TO HIM THAT I LOVE HIM!!! WHY, WHY!!!!!” Amy yelled. “Cut it!” Sticks said. Amy finally stopped when Eve pointed her laser at her. “.....” “What was that!? Do you know what you just did?!” Tails yelled at Amy as she looked down at Layne’s squished leg. “.....” “I can’t see why we call you a hero” Kurt said. “....(Sniffle)....” “I can’t feel my toe. Maybe it tastes good” Layne said. Everybody in the vicinity (Including Amy) went like “YEW!” “Thanks a lot. I thought that ⅞ of you would help me, and would be a good guy. I was right!” Kurt said. “(Intensive Crying)” Amy started crying a lot, AND I MEAN A LOT, and ran off somewhere. “Maybe she’ll apologize and make us a cake!” Jerry yelled happily. “JERRY….” “SORRY!!!” Flashback Over! “So…. It’s the truth….” Amy said to Sonic. “Amy… I lo-” Sonic was cut off when a mech stomped through the door, being controlled by Plankton. “NOBODY MOVES, NOBODY GETS KILLED.” He said as the mech extended dual gatling guns on each side. “Who’s that?” Wall-E asked Squidward. “Plankton.” He said. “He’s not for real with the gatling guns.” Mr. Krabs said. Plankton fired 3 shots at Sonic, but he dodged them all. “I won’t kill anyone if the formula is handed over…” Plankton said. “NEVER!” Krabs said. “Mr. Krabs, this is serious.. Hand it over..” Layne said. “NO!!!” He yelled. “Oh well.” Plankton said as he loaded the guns. “Not if we have anything to say about it!” Sonic yelled at Plankton. “Who are you?” he said. “I’m Sonic The Hedgehog, Layne Staley, Amy Rose, Jerry Cantrell, Wall-E, Eve and Kurt Cobain. Together we’re The MisFortunate.” Sonic said. “We are?” Kurt asked Eve. “I guess. Sounds cool though.” Eve replied. “What could you guys possibly do to me?” Plankton said. “This! Hit it!” Kurt said. “With pleasure!” Jerry said as Layne started playing bass, Jerry got on drums and Kurt got on guitar. “3, 2, 1, go!” “I believe, Them Bones, Are Real.” Layne sang as the sound destroyed bullets coming towards them. “Lets go!” Sonic said as he spindashed through the mech like a saw. Then Plankton landed a shot on his arm. “AGH!” Sonic said as he fell to the ground. The band stopped playing. “THERE YA GO!” Plankton said as he started beating Sonic up. After that, he threw the bloody Sonic at the wall and readied the gatling guns. Before he fired, Amy landed a hit with her hammer, but when she tried again, Plankton grabbed her and threw her at the wall where Sonic was. “THERE! NOW YOU CAN DIE WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!!” Plankton said. Sonic shielded Amy and said “I’m sorry.” as Plankton loaded the guns. As he was about to fire, a voice came from behind it. “Not if I have anything to say about it!” SpongeBob said. “Stay out of this!” Plankton said. He pointed the guns at SpongeBob and fired. SpongeBob used his dual spatulas to make the bullets go back at Plankton’s mech. One hit Plankton in the head, and Plankton was revealed to be a robot. “WHAT?!” Layne yelled as he ran over to the Chum Bucket. At the Chum Bucket, Plankton was happily watching the Basscar race when Layne stormed in. “YOU! WHY DID YOU MAKE THAT ROBOT! YOU SADISTIC MANIAC?!” He yelled. “WHAT?! WHAT ROBOT?!?!” Plankton said. “He’s right! It’s not his! Me and Sandy did a test to see if he had ever had any contact with it, and he had none!” Tails said. “Oh. So who was that?” Krabs said. “Looks like the DNA has traces of a guy named Dennis Spikefoot. Who is that?” Sandy said. “No…. I thought he was cast away in our battle on Hasselhoff's back!” SpongeBob said. “Yeah! You told us about that! EVIL DENNIS!” Squidward said. Amy ran in. “So who’s the culprit?” She asked. “Dennis Spikefoot.” Jerry said. “Karen!! Baby!!” Plankton said as she started being hacked. A broadcast from Dennis came up. “Well hello! I can’t hear what you’re saying because this is recorded. Now that your friend is dying, I want that formula. Send it to Shell City or I’m coming to Bikini Bottom. Bye!” Dennis said. “Wait… WHERE’S SONIC!?” Wall-E said, panicked. “SONIC!” Amy said as she ran back over to the Krusty Krab. “You finally came!” Sonic said sarcastically. “We’re gonna get you he-” Amy was cut off. “Done!” Layne said as he finished bandaging Sonic’s arm. “There we go. Now who did this?” He asked. “Dennis Spikefoot. He literally has a spike foot. But it’s a boot.” Sandy said. “So he doesn’t have a spiked boot.” Kurt said. “I guess. But why would his name be Spikefoot then?” Layne said “Why are you asking me?” Kurt said. “Because you’re standing right next to m-” Layne was cut off as he, Kurt and Jerry were teleported back to where they were before the first story after Plankton fired a laser at them. “AAAAAA!” Everybody yelled. “Don’t Worry” Plankton said as he fired another laser, bringing Layne and Kurt back from the dead, and the 50 something Jerry to the location. “WHAT!?” Jerry yelled. “I remember you guys! Hey Tronic, Samy, Skongpob, Pati-” Layne was cut off. “Sonic, Amy, SpongeBob, Patrick. You know the others.” Jerry said. “Oh, right. You look old, Jerry.” Plankton said. “Let me fix that” Plankton said as he fired another laser turning everyone to what they looked like in the first 3 stories. “I’m young again! Yay!” Jerry yelled happily. “So Jerry, how’s Alice In Chains been doing?” Layne asked. “Yeah, what about Nirvana?” Kurt asked. “Well, after you died, Layne, we broke up and got back together 4 years later with William Duvall as our new singer. We’ve released 3 new albums since you died.” “Cool! What about the other members?” Layne asked. “Well, Sean Kinney, Mike Inez and William Duvall are doing pretty good.” “Cool! What about Mike Starr?” Layne asked. “Dead” Jerry said. “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Layne yelled. “What about Dennis?” SpongeBob asked. “We’re gonna have to establish a base to find him. What about my treedome?” Sandy asked. “That seems good.” Knuckles said. Let’s go!” Kurt said. SANDY’S TREEDOME “Hey, Knuckles, look at this!” Sticks said as she pointed a teleporter gun at Knuckles and Tails and accidentally fired in a point of lazy writing, sending Tails, Knuckles and Sticks back to Bygone Island. BYGONE ISLAND “What… Just…. Happenned?” SANDY’S TREEDOME “Weeeeeellll, we just teleported 3 members of our team back to Bygone Island. Wee!” Kurt said sarcastically. “Indeed.” Layne said. “NOOOOOOO!!!!!” Sandy yelled out when she saw Tails teleported away. “Alright, we have to do this alone.” Sonic said. “Let’s get the reinforced concrete up.” Sandy said as Wall-E and Patrick lifted the concrete into position. BRIEF CONSTRUCTION MONTAGE WHen the reinforced dome was finished, it looked like a military base in a dome. Literally. “Well, it looks like we’re ready to go on the defense. Woah, it’s already 10:23! Let’s go on shifts protecting the dome. I’ll go first.” Sandy said. 1:22 The sounds of a helicopter can be heard as Layne comes out for his shift protecting the dome. “Ughh. What is that sound?” Layne said. He realized it was a helicopter and ran to Jerry’s room. “JERRY! JERRY!” Layne yelled. “AAAAA!! WHAT IS IT, LAYNE?!?!?!” Jerry yelled. “What was that thing that your dad said about helicopters in the Vietnam War?” Layne asked as he and Jerry walked into the area of the dome outside of the tree. “If it’s a Huey, it’s a goody. If not, you’ll go kablooey.” Jerry rhymed. “Is that a Huey?” “No.” “Ugggghhhhhh. Jerry, what are you doing when it’s not your shift?” Sandy asked as she walked out tired. “Is that the fish eqivalent of the USSR flag, Sandy?” Layne asked. “Yes. They’re a terrorist group that works closely with Dennis Spikefoot.” She replied. “So, is that why they’re firing a missle at the dome?” Jerry asked. “Ye-” Sandy was cut off as the missle hit the glass, shattering it, sending Sandy, Layne and Jerry flying. Sandy grabbed her now floating astronaut suit and helmet. Then, the machine gun fire started. That got everybody else up. Sandy ran into her room and grabbed 2 revolvers from her desk. “WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!” Amy yelled at Sandy. “Look under your beds!” She yelled back. Sonic had already figured that out. He was climbing to the top of the tree with an M16. He nearly fell when he tried to climb the last branch with his broken foot. When he got to the top, he loaded it, and started firing. 3 bullets went into a helicopter fuselage, hitting the engine. The helicopter started to go down near the dome, and exploded. At this point, troops were starting to approach the dome. SpongeBob, oblivious to what was happening, ran out looking for everyone, but instead was shot by 32 militants. Well, they shot at him, and it hit him, but each bullet bounced off of his spongy body, and each of them hit each guard in the head, making them drop dead. “Wow! I didn’t know I could do that!” SpongeBob said. “Live and learn!! HAHAHAH!!” Sonic yelled as he continued firing the M16. At that time, Jerry walked out with a load of Vietnam War gear on, with a submachine gun in his hand. Son by Creedence Clearwater Revival starts playing “Let’s do this!” Jerry said as he ran through the explosions, deflecting bullets with his guitar, sending them into the militants. SpongeBob ran out with an AK47 in his hand, and that’s when all heck broke loose. Then, out of one of the helicopters, came a man with a cowboy hat and a bandana. “Hello…” Dennis said as he menacingly walked towards everyone. He stepped on all the dead soldiers that were piled up, and under his bandana was a bloody smile. “It’s….. Him…….” Plankton said. “Alright, who’s first?” Dennis said. “Weeeellll, you’re the first person to be killed when I shoot you IN THE HEAD WITH THIS M16!!” Sonic said as he fired multiple rounds. He dodged all of them. “Now that I’ve got all of you cornered, I’m gonna kill you if you don’t gimme that formula. Now hand it over.” Dennis ordered. “Not if I have anything to say about it!” Layne said. by Alice In Chains starts playing “Who said that?” Dennis asked. “Me!” Layne said. “I’ll kill you FIRST!! HAHAHAHA!!” Dennis yelled as he charged at Layne. Layne got out a guitar and played it reeeeaaaallllyyyy loudly, and Dennis dropped to the floor, dead. “Wow. That was as easy as defeating The Flamingoes.” Layne said. “Yeah. Now, how the heck do we get home?” Amy asked. Sandy looked at all the destroyed scientific equipment and shrugged. “And there’s still a host to worry about. So yeah.” Layne said. “Well, there’s something I have to do to make sure Earth isn’t messed up by my arrival,” Kurt said as he picked up a pistol and shot himself in the head. The others gasped as his ghost came out. “Ahhhh, that feels better. Oh wait, you guys saw that? Oh my god. I’m reeeeaaalllllyyyy sorry about that.” the Ghost Cobain said. “It’s fine.” Everybody said. Spaceship by Alice In Chains starts playing “LOCK, I THINK YOU MAY HAVE MADE A WRONG TURN AT THE ASTEROID FIELD!” Kelpy yelled at lock. “HOW HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED THAT?!” Granite yelled at Kelpy. “SHUT UP SO I CAN PILOT THE FREAKING SHIP!” Lock yelled at both of them. “WHY DID I EVER LET YOU DRIVE?!” NoNameExists yelled. “Uh Oh… BRACE FOR IMPACT!!” Jasbre yelled. “PULL UP! PUUULLLL UUUPPPPP!!!!!!!!” Not Joe yelled. “AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” everyone said as the spaceship crashed into the broken treedome, opening up a portal to the planet SBFW, crashing into the capital building. Layne: What is this place? NoNameExists: OH MY GOD! IT'S LAYNE STALEY! President Dan: What just happened? Vice President Jasbre: Why is SpongeBob actually here? SpongeBob: Long story. Lock: I wonder, if this was a movie, would this be the part where it would say to be continued? Granite: I guess. ''To Be Continued Sequels and Other Media Sequels Wheel of MisFortune 2 On December 16th, 2019, the sequel to Wheel Of MisFortune was announced and a teaser was released. The film is currently untitled, but is being called "Wheel Of MisFortune 2". The film has a scheduled release of May Fifth, 2020. Spin-Offs The Wheel Of MisFortune Show The same day Wheel Of MisFortune 2 was announced, the Wheel Of MisFortune show was also announced. The first episode has a premiere date of April 1st, 2020. The Staley Stories On December 18th, 2019, another Wheel Of MisFortune spinoff was teased. The spinoff is being speculated by some to be about Layne Staley. Blue Ridge Enterprises, who became the successor to 67 Pictures on November 29th confirmed this statement, titling the show "The Staley Stories". No further information has been given by Blue Ridge Animation. Soundtrack On January 9th, 2020, a soundtrack was released. It featured 17 songs. * Opening * Again * Stinkfist * Finale * Through The Portal 1 * Through The Portal 2 * Through The Portal 3 * Through The Portal 4 * Died * The Treedome * Krusty Brawl * Spikefoot v Staley * Junkhead * Another Brick In The Wall pt.2 * Whoville * NoName's Spaceship * Sickman Reception Reviews 9.5/10 I think you'll really like this movie guys. Read it up! - NoNameExists, 8:24 Mountain Time Approval Templates Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Written By NoNameExists Category:NoNameExists Category:Parodies Category:Wheel Of MisFortune